


Falling Anyways

by Diary



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Gen, Gen Fic, Late Night Conversations, Male-Female Friendship, Molly Hooper & Greg Lestrade Friendship, Post-Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. After Jim's revealed to be Moriarty, Molly and Greg talk. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Anyways

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sherlock.

“I’m sorry,” Greg offers.

Molly gives him a teary smile. “I have the worst luck, don’t I?”

Sitting down, Greg looks ahead. “Sherlock and I should have done a better job of realising something was off.”

Shaking her head, she leans back. “You shouldn’t blame yourself. Believe it or not, running background checks on who your colleagues dates might come across as creepy to most. Not that I think you’re creepy, mind you. But we’re not even technically colleagues. Who I date doesn’t really concern you.”

Sighing, she blinks back tears. “I just wish someone besides him had told me how obviously stupid I was being.”

He glances over. “You weren’t being stupid. You’re a very nice, intelligent woman, Dr Hooper. And if you don’t object to me saying so, you’re very pretty. I hope you don’t let a high-functioning sociopath and a sadistic criminal mastermind destroy your confidence.”

Laughing slightly, she takes a deep breath. “Right. Thank you for checking my flat. I promise I’ll sleep with the phone right by my bed.”

“Again, I think it would be best for an officer to stay over for-”

Standing, Molly looks at him and shakes her head. “No, thank you, Detective Inspector. I appreciate the offer, but I think I’ll be fine. Jim’s more interested in Sherlock than he ever was me.”

Nodding, he stands and withdraws his card. “This also has my personal number and mobile. Call me if you even get the sense that something might be wrong.”    

“Thank you.” Pocketing the card, she tells him, “I don’t blame either of you for this. Me getting a boyfriend shouldn’t have been a warning to anyone. I’d have been insulted if that’s what people thought.”

“You shouldn’t blame yourself,” he says. They walk to the door. “It’s none of my business, but I was relieved when I saw you getting over Sherlock. I don’t know if he prefers men or just doesn’t have the ability to connect romantically, but I’ve never been able to see him with a woman.”

Making a face, Molly confesses, “Some part of me never could, either. But well, sometimes, people just fall anyways, don’t they?”

“It’s happened to me a time or two,” Greg answers. He opens the door and locks it. “Check this once I close it,” he tells her. “D.S. Donovan will be over at eight to escort you to work. Goodnight, Dr Hooper.”

“Good night, Detective Inspector Lestrade. Thank you.”

He leaves and shuts the door.


End file.
